<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galeotta fu la tesi e chi la scrisse by murasaki_gyps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430549">Galeotta fu la tesi e chi la scrisse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps'>murasaki_gyps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>«Bi… Beatrice? Che c’entra?».</em><br/>  <em>Virgilio era al corrente del fatto che fra il suo allievo e la sua amante ufficiosa fosse nato da un po’ di mesi un rapporto sentimentale abbastanza tradizionale nei suoi contorni esterni. Erano semplicemente un ragazzo e una ragazza che stavano assieme perché si piacevano e che, chissà, forse un giorno avrebbero anche fatto progetti per il futuro.</em><br/> <br/><em>Era anche consapevole che quel rapporto si inseriva in una complicata triangolazione di interessi – perché fra lui e Beatrice c’erano state e c’erano cose che andavano un po’ oltre il sesso e si fermavano un po’ prima di una relazione romantica in senso stretto. E perché fra lui e Dante era in corso qualcosa di molto simile a una strana tresca, che dal piano platonico era quietamente tracimata a quello fisico con un po’ troppa naturalezza. Era una cosa che tenevano strettamente per loro, per ovvi motivi, ma Beatrice sapeva e non si era mai mostrata infastidita da quella situazione.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrice/Dante (La Divina Commedia), Beatrice/Virgilio (La Divina Commedia), Durante degli Alighieri | Dante Alighieri/Publius Vergilius Maro | Virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Galeotta fu la tesi e chi la scrisse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fic nasce da <a href="https://twitter.com/murasakigyps/status/1340753141407637506">questo thread</a> stupidissimo, frutto di uno svarione che pensavo sarebbe rimasto tale ma poi mi è stato chiesto di scriverci sopra davvero qualcosa per il p0rnfest e io ho deciso di farlo.</p><p>La premessa più importante è che questa fic è solo un esercizio di scrittura molto autoindulgente su una OT3 letteraria che conservo nel cuore da decenni. Ovviamente la caratterizzazione è basata solo in parte e solo in modo molto generico su quello che Dante e la storia della letteratura ci raccontano di lui, di Virgilio e di Beatrice. Anzi, quest'ultima è praticamente un OC, visto che quello che sappiamo di lei lo sappiamo dalle parole di Dante e io mi sono dilettata nello stravolgerla completamente, anche nell'apparenza fisica.</p><p>L'aspetto di tutti e tre è basato su un'idea molto personale e nella mia mente assomigliano molto a Jobin (Virgilio), Josuke (Dante) e Yasuho (Beatrice) in "Jojolion", non chiedetemi perché, ho un Jojo brainrot che non mi abbandonerà mai, evidentemente.</p><p>Per quanto riguarda Virgilio, ho optato per chiamarlo semplicemente "Virgilio Marone". Tecnicamente sono cosciente che il <em>nomen</em> dovrebbe equivalere al nostro cognome ma "Virgilio" è il nome con cui lo conosciamo e questa modern!AU molto ignorante non ha pretese di essere storicamente corretta, anzi.</p><p>Erano anni che non scrivevo una threesome come si deve e mi sento parecchio arruginita, ma in qualche modo dovevo pure ricominciare a sgranchirmi le dita. Spero che sia una lettura piacevole in ogni caso!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The birds and the bees they hum along</em><br/>
<em>Like treasures they twinkle in the sun</em><br/>
<em>Get on board and have some fun</em><br/>
<em>Take what you need to turn you on</em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>(Androgyny | Garbage)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>«E con questo possiamo dire di aver concluso la revisione del terzo paragrafo».</p><p>Il rumore secco di una Moleskine blu che veniva richiusa di scatto colpì Dante come uno schiaffo, beccandolo mentre tutta la sua attenzione era ancora concentrata su una pagina stampata in Calibri 12, fitta di note vergate in punta di penna rossa in una scrittura tonda, estremamente regolare e precisa.</p><p>Per un lungo istante solo il silenzio regnò nel grande appartamento di città del suo professore. Il soggiorno era inondato di sole e così ben schermato dai rumori esterni, che a volte il giovane studente dimenticava che via Mecenate era una strada trafficata nel cuore di Roma. L’aria bucolica di quell’appartamento, poi, con tutti quei vasi di piante ordinatamente sparpagliati lungo i muri, lo faceva sentire immerso in una specie di bolla verde, completamente separata dal mondo esterno.</p><p>«Verdetto?» esclamò in trepidante attesa, mentre il suo sguardo si soffermava ora sul Charlie Brown stampigliato sulla copertina dell’agenda del suo professore – un particolare tenero, che gli ricordava che anche un famoso scrittore di fama nazionale aveva un lato giocoso e non passava il suo tempo libero soltanto a leggere pesanti mattoni di oscuri scrittori polacchi morti suicidi.</p><p>«Come ti ho già anticipato, mi piace come stai sviluppando l’analisi linguistica del cantautorato italiano e francese degli anni Sessanta… portandola in parallelo all’analisi musicale…».</p><p>Virgilio Marone, professore di Metodi e Problemi di Filologia Romanza, si abbracciò un ginocchio, inclinando il capo un po’ di lato, mentre la sua voce sottile e discreta assumeva quella sfumatura pacata a cui ricorreva sempre, quando voleva consigliare uno studente, senza farlo sentire in colpa per aver commesso un errore. Dante restava sempre stupito di come quell’uomo – che nei suoi romanzi esprimeva ogni spettro dell’emozione umana con un’acutezza a dir poco tagliente – con le sue spalle larghe e il fisico imponente, avesse un atteggiamento sempre così mite ed esageratamente riservato.</p><p>Si permise persino di incantarsi sul gioco della luce solare, che faceva brillare quei suoi grandi occhi verdi su cui lui aveva scritto più di una poesia. Virgilio gli stava rinnovando i suoi complimenti per aver scelto di elaborare una tesi sulla canzone d’amore dai poeti trobadorici al cantautorato contemporaneo.</p><p>«Solo che non sono convinto della… prospettiva da cui vuoi affrontare la corrente dell’<em>indie</em> italiano… vedi… non credo che una condanna così netta sia… corretta da un punto di vista accademico…».</p><p>E poi la coltellata alle spalle.</p><p>Dante si riscosse immediatamente dalle sue elucubrazioni sentimentali, raddrizzando la schiena, perennemente ingobbita su qualche libro o sullo schermo di un computer. Se fosse stato possibile, i suoi occhi, neri come il carbone, avrebbero davvero sputato fuori fuoco e fulmini. Invece, fu la sua voce bassa e melodiosa a piegarsi in un ringhio contorto, mentre si lanciava in una delle sue filippiche da far impallidire anche Cicerone.</p><p>«L’<em>indie</em> italiano è spazzatura! Non è degno nemmeno di essere chiamato musica… ah! Facile riciclare qualche melodia dance anni Ottanta e giocare sulla nostalgia degli ascoltatori… con quelle orride rime baciate… quelle metafore precotte… quelle strizzate d’occhio alla cultura pop… così ruffiane!».</p><p>Virgilio sospirò, massaggiandosi stancamente la radice del naso, mentre il suo allievo prediletto (e anche il più indisciplinato) scattava in piedi. Cominciò a lamentarsi col tono di un vecchio borbottone dello scandalo della musica contemporanea, asservita solo alle esigenze delle case discografiche; della vuotezza dei contenuti; del – <em>orrore!</em> – commistione bastarda di lingue, con tutti quei prestiti dall’odiatissimo inglese – che lui, con un C2 in francese e in tedesco, si rifiutava categoricamente di imparare.</p><p>«Mi rendo conto che la qualità non sia sempre elevata… e che siamo di fronte a uno stile molto diverso da quelli dei cantautori di una volta… ma molti ragazzi della tua età e anche più giovani si rivedono in quelle canzoni… quindi una qualche validità devono pur averla…» provò a insinuare Virgilio, cercando di ammansire Dante.</p><p>Non l’avesse mai fatto.</p><p>«Perché la mia generazione è piena di meschini incompetenti! Analfabeti musicali ed emozionali! E il mio compito è sferzare la loro ignoranza e i loro costumi decadenti!».</p><p>Dante aveva persino puntato un indice verso il soffitto, innalzandosi sulle punte dei costosi mocassini di camoscio come se fosse salito su un invisibile pulpito – un Savonarola d’altri tempi pronto a spaccare e bruciare personalmente ogni CD di ogni album di quelli che considerava “terroristi dello spartito”. Ormai era lanciatissimo e certo dell’inattaccabilità del suo argomento.</p><p>Il suo professore lasciò che si godesse quella sensazione di leggera follia per esattamente trenta secondi, prima di emettere un lungo respiro sibilante: «Ma lo scopo della tua tesi è analizzare un fenomeno artistico. E qualsiasi legittima critica dovrebbe essere inserita in un discorso ragionato e argomentato, non risultare il frutto di semplici antipatie personali. Altrimenti perderai qualsiasi credibilità, mi spiego?».</p><p>Dante, il capo incorniciato da una corona di ricci, scurissimi come penne di corvo, gli lanciò un’occhiata di sguincio e restò a bocca aperta. Il suo professore aveva usato quel tono da mastro severo che sgridava l’allievo indisciplinato, che raramente sfoderava ma che lo costringeva ogni volta a piegare la testa verso il basso, mentre un brivido imbarazzante gli scivolava giù per la spina dorsale.</p><p>«E poi non saltare in piedi a quel modo, benedetto figliolo. Lo sai che rischi di svenire, se ti muovi così di scatto!».</p><p>E poi l’inaspettato colpo di grazia.</p><p>Dante sbiancò e, per un istante, Virgilio temette che stesse davvero per stramazzare al suolo. Invece tornò a sedersi lentamente, le labbra carnose strette in una linea sottilissima e i pugni premuti contro le ginocchia, fin quasi a farsi sbiancare le nocche.</p><p>«Sì, ma… non c’è pericolo, sto prendendo degli integratori per quello… fanno miracoli…» mugugnò a testa bassa, fissando con estremo e insolito interesse il tessuto spesso dei suoi jeans neri.</p><p>Virgilio lo fissò, interdetto. Che avesse esagerato? Era strano, perché Dante non era tipo da lasciarsi abbattere da una critica, anzi. Solitamente poteva intavolare discussioni capaci di andare avanti per ore, se trovava l’interlocutore paziente abbastanza da lasciarglielo fare – e lui era abbastanza colpevole di quell’evenienza, che aveva finito per condurre la loro relazione professore-studente su binari non proprio ortodossi.</p><p>«Suvvia, Dante, non fare quella faccia. Non ho detto che le premesse della tua tesi siano sbagliate, solo che questo particolare capitolo va rivisto nelle sue premesse… niente di irreparabile…» replicò alla fine e la sua voce tornò calma, persino incrinata da un pizzico di senso di colpa per essere, forse, stato troppo duro col suo allievo.</p><p>Ma quello «No… non è per quello… so già come dimostrarti che posso demolire quei cantantucoli con un approccio scientifico…» sibilò Dante fra i denti. Fin qui nulla di nuovo, era il solito Dante Alighieri.</p><p>«Ma…?» lo incoraggiò Virgilio, appoggiandogli un palmo grande e calloso al centro della schiena, un gesto persino innocuo, considerando la profondità di ben altre delle loro interazioni. Fu a quel punto che per un attimo sentì il suo allievo tendersi sotto le sue dita e poi rilasciare il fiato bruscamente, come se avesse fatto pace con un inaspettato e non gradito lato di se stesso.</p><p>«Bice» sbottò laconico, sollevando il capo per fissarlo.</p><p>Virgilio sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, lanciandogli uno sguardo interrogativo.</p><p>«Bi… Beatrice? Che c’entra?».</p><p>Era al corrente del fatto che fra il suo allievo e la sua amante ufficiosa fosse nato da un po’ di mesi un rapporto sentimentale abbastanza tradizionale nei suoi contorni esterni. Erano semplicemente un ragazzo e una ragazza che stavano assieme perché si piacevano e che, chissà, forse un giorno avrebbero anche fatto progetti per il futuro.</p><p>Era anche consapevole che quel rapporto si inseriva in una complicata triangolazione di interessi – perché fra lui e Beatrice c’erano state e c’erano cose che andavano un po’ oltre il sesso e si fermavano un po’ prima di una relazione romantica in senso stretto. E perché fra lui e Dante era in corso qualcosa di molto simile a una strana tresca, che dal piano platonico era quietamente tracimata a quello fisico con un po’ troppa naturalezza. Era una cosa che tenevano strettamente per loro, per ovvi motivi, ma Beatrice sapeva e non si era mai mostrata infastidita da quella situazione.</p><p>Che avesse cambiato idea perché la sua relazione con Dante si stava facendo più seria? Virgilio non poteva escluderlo ma avrebbe tanto voluto che il suo allievo prediletto facesse seguire un discorso di senso compiuto a quel “ma” lasciato in sospeso, almeno per togliergli ogni dubbio.</p><p>«Si burla di me! Dice che… uuuh… ho un… feticismo per le figure autorevoli circondate da un’aura paterna… o una cosa del genere… per via della mia infanzia… ma cosa ne vuole sapere, lei! Studia ingegneria aerospaziale, mica psicologia!».</p><p>«Un feticismo per… cosa?».</p><p>Il suo professore, incurante del fatto che in quel momento fosse estremamente suscettibile a ogni sollecitazione esterna, continuava a tenergli quel palmo grande premuto giusto in mezzo alle scapole, e Dante capì che doveva ricorrere all’odiato inglese per chiarire il concetto.</p><p>«Lei non lo ha detto in italiano… ha detto… e cito testuali parole: “Dante, tu sei fissato con gli uomini più grandi di te. Non è che hai un <em>daddy kink</em>?” A me! Che sono una persona seria!».</p><p>«Beh, essere persone serie non esclude avere una vita sessuale fantasiosa…».</p><p>«Ma Maestro!» esclamò Dante, inorridendo un po’ troppo platealmente per aver individuato nella voce del suo professore una comprensione e un divertimento che non avrebbero dovuto esserci, non secondo lui.</p><p>«E perché te lo avrebbe detto, se posso chiedere?» insistette Virgilio, con quella genuina e candida curiosità che affascinava il suo allievo e gli faceva inspiegabilmente tremare le ginocchia – e meno male che erano seduti tutti e due o nessun integratore gli avrebbe impedito di crollare di schianto.</p><p>«Perché… perché stavamo parlando di musica… e io ero lì a tessere le lodi di Battiato… e lei si è convinta che io sia fissato con gli uomini maturi! “Sai… anche il modo in cui parli del tuo vecchio professor Latini… Virgilio non lo commento proprio…” mi dice e poi mi rivolge questa espressione allusiva…».</p><p>Se Dante si era aspettato di ritrovare condanna nelle parole del suo professore e dolorosa partecipazione per i lazzi di cui lo faceva oggetto la donna della sua vita, si sbagliava di grosso. Virgilio stava sorridendo un po’ troppo platealmente, mentre si immaginava la scena e soprattutto l’espressione irriverente sul volto di Beatrice – che Dante aveva, tra l’altro, perfettamente imitato sia nella cadenza sia nell’intonazione della voce.</p><p>«Beh… devi ammettere che parli di Brunetto sempre con un certo trasporto e…».</p><p>«Puramente intellettuale!» ci tenne a sottolineare Dante, mentre i suoi gesti animosi aggiungevano sdegno alle sue frasi scandalizzate.</p><p>«E voglio rassicurarti» proseguì a stretto giro, nonostante il suo professore fosse genuinamente convinto delle sue argomentazioni e per nulla in attesa di ulteriori spiegazioni «che l’unico “uomo maturo” che abbia mai risvegliato in me pensieri non casti sei tu, Maestro!».</p><p>Virgilio dovette fare uno sforzo non da poco per non scoppiare a ridere in faccia al suo povero allievo. Gli credeva, sul serio, ma le sue esplosioni di “giusta indignazione” avevano sempre un che di sfacciatamente teatrale e altamente drammatico che le trasformava in involontari spettacoli comici. Mascherò il suo sorriso con un sospiro e spostò la mano sul ginocchio del suo scandalizzato studente, stringendoglielo piano, come a fargli coraggio.</p><p>«E io sono molto lusingato da questa conferma… ma a questo punto mi chiedo cosa ho fatto prima di tanto male per turbarti…».</p><p>Dante lo sapeva, che non c’era nessun intento malizioso nella domanda del suo professore. Glielo leggeva in quei grandi occhi verdi che non doveva fissare troppo a lungo, o finiva per incantarsi. Eppure sapeva anche che quello che stava per affermare avrebbe fatto cadere tutte le sue argomentazioni come un castello di carte disfatto dal vento.</p><p>«È quel tono! Quel tono da… aaaah… da padre severo che assumi sempre quando riprendi un tuo studente! Non solo me ma soprattutto me… e poi mi chiami anche “benedetto figliolo”… allora dillo, che hai parlato con Bice e vi siete messi d’accordo per mettermi in difficoltà!».</p><p>«Dante, se è questo il problema, ti assicuro che farò attenzione a non usare un certo tono e soprattutto certi appellativi quando siamo in pubblico…».</p><p>Il suo professore suonava genuinamente preoccupato, mentre la sua mano restava ferma sull’angolo del suo ginocchio, e Danta fece una certa fatica a mantenersi concentrato solo sul suono delle sue parole.</p><p>«Per quanto riguarda i nostri momenti privati… ebbene, mi era parso di capire che… mantenere certi ruoli fra di noi anche in quel caso ti facesse piacere ma se mi sono sbagliato, faccio ammenda…».</p><p>Dante sgranò un tanto d’occhi, troppo neri e troppo incuriositi, facendo calare la maschera di indignazione. Si rendeva conto che tutto quel pudore fosse un bel po’ fuori posto, visto <em>a cosa</em> si erano abbandonati lui e il suo professore in quegli ultimi sei mesi di frequentazione più stretta</p><p>«E cosa… avrei fatto di preciso… per dare l’impressione di avere… certe inclinazioni…?».</p><p>A quel punto Virgilio era certo che il suo allievo stesse giocando a fare il finto tonto soltanto per provocare una reazione in lui. Per quanto le sue provocazioni potessero spesso risultare goffe abbastanza da ispirargli tenerezza sopra ogni altro sentimento, decise di stare al gioco, mentre cominciava a disegnare piccoli circoletti con il pollice sul ginocchio dello studente – così piano che gli ci volle più di qualche secondo per accorgersene.</p><p>«Mio caro ragazzo…».</p><p>Non c’era nulla, nel tono improvvisamente più roco della sua voce e nelle sue parole, che non trasudasse il chiaro intento di far vibrare di anticipazione Dante fin nel nucleo più interno di ogni sua cellula.</p><p>«Le prime volte che io te ci siamo scambiati… effusioni piuttosto pesanti, tu continuavi a sospirare quel tuo “Maestro” a ogni piè sospinto… tanto che ti ho chiesto di chiamarmi per nome. Temevo che ti sentissi troppo in soggezione per farlo da solo. Tu però hai continuato a… usarlo… di tanto in tanto. E sembravi pure parecchio contento, quando rispondevo chiamandoti “allievo”! Quindi… come dire… magari Beatrice sarà stata un po’ brutale… ma non credo che si sia poi tanto sbagliata sul tuo conto».</p><p>In tutto il tempo di quel discorso Dante non aveva nemmeno fiatato, troppo occupato a seguire con la coda dell’occhio il movimento lento del palmo grande del suo professore, che lo aveva accarezzato dolcemente fino a fermarsi a metà della sua coscia, lasciandolo frustrato e impaziente.</p><p>Molto impaziente.</p><p>«Quindi… per te non ci sarebbero problemi se… continuassi a chiamarti in quel modo…».</p><p>Forse si era sporto un po’ troppo verso Virgilio, ma quello se n’era rimasto perfettamente immobile a fissarlo dall’alto in basso, incombendo sul suo viso con l’intenzione di non sottrarsi a qualunque altra manovra di avvicinamento il suo allievo avesse voluto compiere.</p><p>E poi aveva sollevato la mano dalla sua coscia, con suo estremo ma momentaneo disappunto, e gli aveva accarezzato gentilmente una guancia, prima di catturargli il mento fra le dita callose e sussurrare, ad appena un soffio dalle sue labbra schiuse: «Dante, in tutta onestà… con quella bella voce che ti ritrovi, ti darei volentieri il permesso di chiamarmi come vuoi… pur di sentirti continuare a sospirare. Spero di essere stato chiaro…».</p><p>«Oh, chiarissimo, altroché!».</p><p>A quel punto persino Dante era conscio che altre parole sarebbero state fuori posto, quindi lasciò che fossero i gesti a parlare per lui. Le sue mani scattarono e le sue dita si aggrapparono alla polo di cotone beige che il suo professore indossava, insieme a un paio di pantaloni di velluto a coste marrone, che avrebbero fatto inorridire Beatrice.</p><p>Avrebbe avuto anche lui da ridire sui gusti d’abbigliamento alquanto “frugali” del suo adorato maestro, ma non in quel momento, mentre le sue braccia forti gli circondavano la vita e la sua bocca finiva premuta contro la sua in un bacio imperfetto. Non ci volle molto perché le loro labbra riuscissero a incastrarsi nel modo giusto – il tempo che le mani di Dante risalissero lungo le spalle larghe del suo professore e si intrecciassero sulla sua nuca.</p><p>L’attimo dopo Virgilio si ritrovava ad affondare entrambi i palmi nei cuscini del divano, perché il suo sempre esuberante allievo non ci aveva pensato due volte a trascinarselo addosso con la stessa foga che gli dimostrava, ogni volta che lui gli dava il permesso di annullare tutte le distanze fisiche fra loro.</p><p>Non avrebbe dovuto assecondarlo con così tanto entusiasmo, sarebbe stato più corretto aspettare che Dante si laureasse e che il loro rapporto non fosse più delineato da esigenze accademiche. Però quel ragazzo, con il suo eloquio torrenziale, la sua intelligenza esasperatamente vispa e una voce inaspettatamente profonda per una figura tanto esile e nervosa, gli toglieva sempre ogni grammo di lucidità.</p><p>Quei pensieri finirono spazzati di lato, quando le gambe lunghe e sottili di Dante si allacciarono strette attorno ai suo i fianchi e lui ne assecondò tutto il movimento, sprofondandoci in mezzo senza neanche un rimpianto. Le sue mani erano già ritornate sul suo corpo, a contargli le costole, che avvertiva nettamente sotto il tessuto sottile della sua costosa camicia azzurra di seta, e a delineargli la vita sottile in punta di dita, prima di affondare tutti e dieci i polpastrelli nei suoi glutei, per tenerlo ben fermo mentre cominciava a strusciarsi fra le sue cosce.</p><p>A quel punto Dante dovette precipitosamente staccarsi dalla sua bocca in uno schiocco umido, per esalare un affannatissimo «Oh, Maestro…» che questa volta doveva essere stato accuratamente premeditato per fargli perdere la testa.</p><p>Ci stava riuscendo molto bene, notò Virgilio mentre cercava di slacciare la sua cintura con una mano sola e senza staccarsi troppo da lui. Si chiese se non stesse affrettando un po’ troppo le cose e se non fosse il caso di rallentare un po’, ma quando le sue dita sfiorarono il lucido bottone di metallo che teneva chiusi i jeans, le mani nodose di Dante erano già belle che finite sotto la sua polo, ad accarezzargli la colonna vertebrale, prima di strattonargli goffamente la canottiera.</p><p>No, decisamente non stava affrettando le cose, erano i loro vestiti che erano <em>troppi</em> e rallentavano le complicate manovre che stavano avvenendo su quel divano color panna a tre posti. C’era una sequenza logica precisa che sarebbe bastato seguire per svestire Dante e lasciare che lui facesse lo stesso ma per qualche non oscura ragione preferivano continuare a restare disordinatamente intrecciati fra i cuscini bianchi, strattonando un orlo di pantaloni qui e il bavero di una camicia là, senza muoversi in nessuna direzione precisa.</p><p>Poi la bocca del suo professore si posò sopra lo spigolo duro della sua clavicola, proprio alla base del suo collo, e cominciò a succhiare – il profilo dritto dei suoi denti bianchi che minacciava di lasciare un segno arrossato ben visibile sulla pelle chiara. A quel punto Dante sospirò più forte, strusciando una guancia contro la sua zazzera di corti capelli brizzolati, e la sua mente cominciò a vagare molto velocemente – tanto quanto quelle dita callose che stavano aprendo la sua camicia.</p><p>«Sai…» esalò in un mormorio appiccicoso di voglia, mentre i suoi palmi sudati riuscivano a infilarsi sotto la canottiera del suo professore e ricoprire la sua schiena larga di carezze lente e adoranti. Virgilio, per tutta risposta, lasciò scorrere i pollici lungo la sua pancia scoperta, mentre le sue labbra sottili scivolavano lungo il suo petto, fino a chiudersi attorno al suo capezzolo sinistro e lambirlo con la punta della lingua.</p><p>Per un attimo Dante dimenticò tutto il resto e si lasciò andare a un gemito stridulo, inarcando la schiena mentre le sue dita stringevano spasmodicamente l’adorato capo del suo professore. Poi riacchiappò per i capelli il discorso che aveva appena iniziato e deglutì a vuoto: «… forse ho un modo… per demolire l’<em>indie </em>italiano… senza fare a pezzi la credibilità della mia tesi…».</p><p>Virgilio, sempre così paziente e così moderato in tutte le cose che non riguardavano il suo allievo prediletto o i suoi romanzi, sbuffò estenuato contro la pelle accaldata del suo studente, prima di sollevare la testa e rivolgergli uno sguardo verdissimo e impaziente.</p><p>«Io… possiamo rimandare questo discorso a dopo… mmh?».</p><p>Di fronte all’espressione esterrefatta del suo professore, Dante si picchiettò un indice contro le labbra arrossate e rivolse uno sguardo scuro al soffitto: «Non lo so… se posso rimandare…».</p><p>«Magari però puoi trovare un modo… per farmi stare zitto… no?» aggiunse immediatamente dopo, mentre un sorriso stupidamente compiaciuto piegava all’insù gli angoli della sua bocca.</p><p>Un lampo di consapevolezza attraversò gli occhi grandi di Virgilio e nell’attimo che il suo studente impiegò a sbattere le palpebre, si era già sbarazzato della canottiera e stava cominciando a sfilarsi la cintura.</p><p>Il momento dopo erano così occupati a fissarsi, mentre Dante già pregustava sulla punta della lingua il modo ben rodato in cui sarebbe stato zittito molto a lungo, che quasi non registrarono il suono del campanello.</p><p>Chiunque fosse stato dall’altro lato della porta suonò di nuovo, questa volta più a lungo, col fare di chi conosceva bene l’occupante di quell’appartamento. Dante sbuffò, mentre «Resta lì, controllo chi è e torno» lo ammoniva Virgilio, recuperando velocemente la sua polo beige finita a terra e infilandosela al contrario, col chiaro intento di non far entrare l’inaspettato ospite.</p><p>Superò la grande vetrata smerigliata che divideva il salotto dall’ingresso e lo schermava agli occhi dei visitatori, mentre Dante se ne restava sul divano e si sbarazzava anche della sua camicia mezza aperta, visto che non aveva voglia di restarsene con le mani in mano.</p><p>Con sua grande sorpresa «Oh, sei tu!» esclamò il suo professore, mentre la sua voce veniva coperta dal rumore della serratura della pesante porta blindata che scattava.</p><p>«Scusami se ti piombo in casa senza avvertire ma mi trovavo da queste parti e… mi servirebbe il bagno, posso approfittare? Quelli della metro fanno proprio schifo!».</p><p>Nell’atmosfera torpida e tranquilla dell’appartamento si propagò la voce stentorea di una donna che parlava così velocemente da mangiarsi consonanti e vocali nel tentativo di comunicare tutta la sua urgenza. Dante sussultò, rendendosi conto con qualche secondo di ritardo che lui conosceva molto bene la proprietaria di quella voce.</p><p>«E poi la settimana scorsa non ci siamo visti proprio e ho pensato di fare un salto a trovarti, visto che avevo un pomeriggio libero… mi sei mancato un sacco…».</p><p>Rotolò su un fianco, allungando una mano per cercare di recuperare la camicia, che aveva tanto improvvidamente appena buttato a terra, e fu così che Virgilio e la sua ospite lo trovarono: a torso nudo, con i pantaloni sbottonati e la faccia paonazza per lo sforzo di allungare il braccio oltre il consentito sotto il tavolino da caffè, che troneggiava di fronte al divano.</p><p>«Oh! Ma eri in dolce compagnia! Non lo sapevo!».</p><p>«Bice!» sbottò lui e sollevò lo sguardo. In piedi, dall’altro lato del tavolino, c’era lei: Beatrice Portinari, prima cottarella della sua infanzia e poi fidanzata per una serie di eventi che a spiegarli ci sarebbe voluto un poema. Quel giorno molto caldo di fine Aprile indossava una bella gonnellina nera a fiori azzurri, che le arrivava appena sopra il ginocchio e sottolineava la linea muscolosa dei suoi polpacci; una maglietta con lo scollo a barca dello stesso azzurro dei fiori della sua gonna, che scopriva sapientemente la linea dritta e forte delle sue spalle allenate; e poi teneva i lunghi capelli rossi separati in due codini, che scendevano lunghi sul suo seno tondo e ben proporzionato, legati da due elastici a forma di ciliegia.</p><p>Non era il tempo per scrivere uno spin-off di “<em>Tanto fiera e tanto indomita pare, la donna mia quand’elli altrui frusta</em>” ma Dante era già lì, che nella sua mente ricamava parole fin troppo auliche per descrivere il sommovimento interiore che quell’inattesa apparizione primaverile gli aveva appena provocato.</p><p>«Dante!» rispose lei, una mano stretta attorno alla cinghia della grossa borsa di cuoio che portava a tracolla, mentre si dondolava sui talloni nelle sue scarpe da ginnastica, ingrigite dal tempo e dall’uso.</p><p>E poi le sue labbra rosa e piene si allargarono in un sorriso malizioso, mentre sussurrava: «Uso il bagno e tolgo il disturbo, non volevo interrompere il vostro incontro di… revisione della tesi».</p><p>Dante avrebbe potuto declamare esattamente tutti i sentimenti – sia quelli alti sia quelli decisamente triviali – che scatenava in lui lo spettacolo del viso sorridente di Beatrice, con le guance spruzzate di lentiggini e gli occhi scuri che si illuminavano di un divertimento irriverente, dolcemente incorniciati da tante piccole increspature. Per non parlare di quanto adorabile fosse il suo nasino a patata che si arricciava, mentre si preparava a prenderlo in giro ancora una volta.</p><p>Tuttavia non era quello il momento di concentrarsi su quelle sensazioni – era troppo sensibile e scoperto per non rischiare di abbandonarsi a manifestazioni esteriori francamente imbarazzanti.</p><p>«No, ma, resta!» si affrettò a chiederle, perché il suo cervello aveva dato forfait e la sua bocca aveva deciso di parlare in fiera rappresentanza delle sue parti basse. Virgilio, ancora in piedi alle spalle di Beatrice, si grattò la nuca, in piena sindrome da imbarazzo di seconda mano, mentre lei scoppiava in una risata argentina, che scosse Dante fino al midollo.</p><p>«Se al padrone di casa non dispiace» ammiccò lei, lanciando un’occhiata divertita alle sue spalle, e poi sembrò ricordarsi improvvisamente perché si trovava lì.</p><p>«Però adesso mi dovete scusare tutti e due ma devo <em>davvero</em> andare in bagno, ne riparliamo fra qualche minuto! Non vi divertite troppo senza di me!».</p><p>Rapida com’era apparsa, Beatrice sparì, imboccando il lungo corridoio che portava alla zona notte della casa e al tanto agognato bagno, mentre due sguardi – uno curioso e l’altro stravolto – restavano a fissare la sua schiena, che scompariva oltre la soglia di una porta in legno di ciliegio.</p><p>Dante riuscì finalmente a sedersi ma a quel punto Virgilio aveva circumnavigato il tavolino ed era tornato ad accomodarsi accanto a lui, che ancora litigava con una camicia che non aveva intenzione di essere indossata, non in quel momento.</p><p>«Scusa. Avrei dovuto chiederti, prima di invitarla a restare… adesso sembra che io voglia organizzare una cosa a tre… mmmh…» borbottò Dante a occhi bassi, continuando a giocherellare con il colletto della sua camicia. Virgilio non rispose subito, crogiolandosi nei bassi impossibilmente vellutati della voce del suo studente, persino mentre era il centro di tutto l’imbarazzo del mondo.</p><p>«Non ci sarebbe niente di male» esclamò con nonchalance, i gomiti premuti sulle cosce, mentre lo fissava incuriosito, il capo completamente voltato nella sua direzione.</p><p>Dante sussultò e si voltò, lanciandogli un’occhiata incerta, nel tentativo di capire se stesse scherzando. No, quell’espressione pacata sul suo viso quadrato era completamente seria.</p><p>«Beh… non dico che qualche volta non abbia fantasticato sull’eventualità…».</p><p>Il suo allievo prediletto rabbrividì appena, mentre con la punta delle dita Virgilio sfiorava la sua nuca e poi prendeva a percorrergli una vertebra dopo l’altra senza fretta, godendosi l’ondata di pelle d’oca che seguiva al suo tocco.</p><p>«E ti è piaciuto fantasticarci sopra?» lo interrogò e Dante per un lungo istante restò in silenzio, mentre il suo sguardo scuro vagava oltre la sua spalla, sopra la sua testa e poi si soffermava sulle sue labbra sottili, così vicine e così dannatamente invitanti, soprattutto dopo quell’inaspettata ma gradita interruzione.</p><p>«Sì… insomma… nella mia mente c’erano degli scenari abbastanza interessanti…» provò a spiegargli, piegandosi impercettibilmente nella sua direzione, mentre un palmo di Virgilio si appoggiava sul suo fianco e lo spingeva qualche centimetro più vicino, finché le loro spalle finirono per toccarsi.</p><p>«Sì… credo che assomiglino molto a certi scenari che ho accarezzato anche io…».</p><p>Dante faceva ormai fatica a ignorare i brividi che lo percorrevano tutto, dalla curva dei riccioli scuri che affollavano la sua testa alla punta dei piedi, non più costretti dai mocassini di camoscio. Avrebbe voluto davvero aspettare che Beatrice tornasse dal bagno ma quell’ultima rivelazione lo aveva imbaldanzito abbastanza, perché si trovasse a insinuare a nemmeno un soffio dalla faccia del suo professore: «Spero… spero di averci fatto una bella figura… in quegli scenari…».</p><p>«Un’ottima figura, credimi».</p><p>Quell’ultima frase Virgilio gliela lasciò sulle labbra in un bacio che era già cominciato a metà della sua frase e Dante si abbandonò completamente sotto il suo tocco, aggrappandosi alla sua spalla per mantenere appena una parvenza di equilibrio.</p><p>La punta della sua lingua gli stava già sfiorando il palato e lui gli si stava completamente premendo addosso, quando da quella che sembrava una dimensione lontanissima, gli giunse una voce ovattata che esclamava: «Quanti scenari pensati e mai attuati, mamma mia!».</p><p>Si voltarono entrambi, in tempo per cogliere il movimento fluido con cui Beatrice si sporse in avanti, poggiando entrambi i gomiti sullo schienale del divano e restando a fissarli con sguardo decisamente divertito e… affamato. I suoi occhi castani squadrarono dalla testa ai piedi i due uomini in stato di assoluta e disordinata eccitazione che aveva di fronte.</p><p>Ma certo che sarebbe rimasta volentieri in quella casa, anche solo da spettatrice – sebbene solitamente preferisse assumere un ruolo più attivo in quel genere di situazioni. Il punto era che nei venticinque anni della sua ancora giovane vita difficilmente le era capitato di incontrare altre persone che riuscissero a soddisfare così bene i suoi gusti, sia sul piano fisico che su quello intellettuale.</p><p>E doveva essere frutto di una fortuna a dir poco sfacciata la casualità che le aveva fino ad allora permesso non solo di poterli frequentare entrambi ma anche di scoprire che si piacevano reciprocamente. Eliminava alla radice parecchi, fastidiosi problemi di gelosia – anche se non rendeva la situazione più semplice ma c’era qualcosa di davvero semplice e lineare a questo mondo?</p><p>«Da quanto… stavi guardando…».</p><p>«Da abbastanza per chiedermi se volete davvero che io resti qui a fare da terzo incomodo» scherzò lei e fece una linguaccia divertita a Dante, prima di sfiorargli la gobba del naso aquilino con la punta dell’indice, solo per vederlo diventare paonazzo di nuovo. Lui aveva passato gli ultimi tre mesi solo a metabolizzare il fatto che stessero <em>davvero</em> assieme e qualche volta ancora le mandava messaggini, chiedendole se non fosse stato tutto il frutto di un sogno troppo lungo e verosimile.</p><p>Virgilio non parlò. Bastò ad entrambi scambiarsi un’occhiata, perché Beatrice capisse che era genuinamente contento della sua presenza lì, in quel preciso momento. In un anno e mezzo di frequentazione regolare fra loro non c’era mai stato bisogno di troppe parole – lei aveva sempre preferito andare dritto al sodo e lui era uno di quegli scrittori che, posata la penna, misuravano col contagocce ogni parola che si trovavano costretti a pronunciare ad alta voce, anche per la più basilare delle comunicazioni interpersonali.</p><p>«Ma quale terzo incomodo! Su, non scherzare, ti pare che ti dicevamo di non rimanere, se non ci faceva piacere? Cioè… a me fa piacere… ma a te?».</p><p>Dante invece aveva un gran bisogno di parlare. Non bastavano le sue poesie, le sue canzoni, i suoi racconti, i post su Facebook, i tweet, quel blog su LiveJournal che aveva aperto nel 2008 ad appena quindici anni e nemmeno quell’account su Tumblr che gestiva con Giovanni e che usavano per pubblicare verbosissimi mini-saggi sull’evoluzione della lingua e della struttura narrativa nel fandom.</p><p>Dante era sempre pronto a far partire un dibattito anche sul modo in cui i suoi coinquilini ordinavano la pizza per la cena del venerdì sera. Parlava, tanto, e faceva parlare anche i più taciturni dei suoi interlocutori – Beatrice non aveva mai capito se fosse una specie di maledizione o un dono ma forse dipendeva solo dalle circostanze.</p><p>«Anche a me fa piacere che Beatrice resti, te lo assicuro» sospirò Virgilio in un mezzo sorriso divertito, mentre lei saltava in piedi e circumnavigava l’angolo del divano, andandosi a sedere di schianto di fianco a Dante e facendo sobbalzare entrambi sui cuscini.</p><p>«Bene bene, allora… prima di tutto» esordì, sfilandosi le scarpe da ginnastica con due calcetti, e poi sollevò le braccia sopra la testa. Si stiracchiò col fare di una pantera affamata, godendosi con la coda dell’occhio il paio di sguardi che si posò sul suo collo, teso all’indietro, e sul suo seno, ben in evidenza ora che aveva allungato la schiena in un arco perfetto.</p><p>Poi il suo braccio destro calò dolcemente a catturare le spalle magre di Dante in un abbraccio che lo intrappolò perfettamente fra i corpi dei suoi due amanti – una scena che sarebbe rimasta impressa in un luogo non troppo nascosto della sua mente, come se fossero stati i protagonisti di un quadro di Caravaggio.</p><p>«Perché prima non ci salutiamo per bene? Ve lo posso dare un bacio, a tutti e due?».</p><p>Beatrice sorrise, mentre il suo sguardo castano e irriverente saltellava prima sul viso quadrato e solo apparentemente tranquillo di Virgilio e poi sull’espressione di pura gioia che faceva brillare gli occhi scuri di Dante. Il primo annuì prima ancora che lei finisse la sua frase ma Dante… il suo amichetto d’infanzia le stava fissando le labbra schiuse in preda a una tale trance mistica, che nessuna frase sarebbe stata altrettanto eloquente nel comunicarle i suoi pensieri.</p><p>Si tuffò sulla sua bocca in un lampo, la mano abbandonata sulle sue spalle che lo stringeva piano per la nuca, mentre catturava le sue labbra carnose in un morso affamato, quasi volesse davvero mangiarselo, finché non gli strappò un gemito roco che la costrinse a staccarsi e riprendere fiato, premuta contro la sua fronte.</p><p>Non sapeva cosa la facesse più impazzire di lui, se quell’affascinante contrasto fra la sua voce bassa e calda e il suo fisico sottile e nervoso o quell’entusiasmo da ragazzino alla prima cotta. Sapeva, però, che doveva andarci piano, perché ogni volta le faceva montare un tale impeto in petto, che rischiava di ridurre i loro incontri a un affare fin troppo veloce e, a posteriori, insoddisfacente.</p><p>Si sporse oltre il suo viso, in tempo per intercettare Virgilio che aveva fatto capolino oltre la spalla di Dante. Sfiorò le sue labbra in un bacio lieve, di quelli che si scambiavano come preludio per alzare la tensione alle stelle, e non servì a renderla più lucida. Poi lei sentì la sua mano, quella che Virgilio ancora teneva premuta attorno al fianco di Dante, assestarle un pizzicotto sulla pancia, e qualsiasi proposito di restare calma evaporò nell’aria soleggiata del soggiorno.</p><p>Quei due non l’avevano invitata semplicemente a restare, avevano proprio intenzione di farla impazzire.</p><p>Lo sguardo fisso di Dante su loro due, poi, sulle loro bocche troppo vicine, sui loro occhi socchiusi e sulle loro lingue che si sfioravano rendeva tutto ancora più interessante. La percepivano tutti e tre, l’elettricità che scorreva sotto pelle e si portava dietro le promesse di tutto quello che avrebbero potuto fare, anche solo restando seduti su quel divano.</p><p>«Bene» sospirò alla fine Beatrice con voce roca, anche se “bene” non era il termine che avrebbe usato per descrivere come si sentiva in quel momento.</p><p>«Visto che siamo tutti ansiosi di toglierci i vestiti e darci da fare, quello che voglio sapere è: cosa vi aspettate da me, adesso? Volete che mi sieda tranquilla da una parte a fare da spettatrice silenziosa o <em>cosa</em>?».</p><p>Aveva assunto un tono pratico, vagamente militaresco, mentre metteva sul tavolo la sua parte della proposta, nonostante le sue dita stessero giocando dolcemente con una ciocca di riccioli scuri sulla nuca del suo ragazzo. In quel tipo di situazioni era convinta che una comunicazione lineare e diretta fosse la cosa migliore per evitare spiacevoli fraintendimenti, ma si rendeva conto che a volte finiva per suonare assai brutale.</p><p>Le bastò un’occhiata ai suoi due interlocutori, tuttavia, e al modo in cui si erano inconsciamente messi sull’attenti, per capire che il cambio di tono era stato più che gradito.</p><p>Molto bene.</p><p>«Eh… oh no, no! Credo… insomma… che farebbe piacere a entrambi se tu partecipassi… vero?».</p><p>Dante si voltò a lanciare un’occhiata da cucciolo smarrito al suo professore e lo vide annuire di nuovo con convinzione. Stava accadendo tutto molto in fretta e non che lui non ne fosse contento; però gli sembrava di aver ricevuto chissà quale grazia celeste, già solo per aver avuto il privilegio di sedere mezzo nudo fra Beatrice e Virgilio per ricevere i loro baci e le loro carezze. Per quanto gli riguardava, gli sarebbe bastato anche solo finire schiacciato in mezzo a loro due per essere felice.</p><p>«Magari niente di troppo complicato. Sarebbe la prima volta che finiamo coinvolti in un <em>ménage à trois</em>, sii gentile con noi» intervenne Virgilio, prendendosi dolcemente gioco della grinta sbrigativa sfoderata dalla sua amante, e poi appoggiò il capo nell’incavo della spalla di Dante, senza aggiungere altre parole.</p><p>Quello sussultò ed esclamò, tentando di nascondere malamente un rumoroso singulto: «Perché, non lo è anche per Beatrice?».</p><p>Lo sguardo che passò dagli occhi scuri di Beatrice a quelli chiari di Virgilio fu abbastanza per far scoppiare entrambi in una grossa risata – bassa e placida, quella di lui; decisamente più alta e irriverente, quella di lei.</p><p>«Dante. Dolcezza, tesoro, amore della mia vita. Tu te lo ricordi, vero, cosa faccio io di secondo lavoro per pagarmi l’affitto, mh?».</p><p>Un improvviso flashback della sua ragazza, inguainata in una tuta di latex e illuminata dalle luci psichedeliche di una festa a tema BDSM, balenò nella mente di Dante – era uno di quei ricordi che sarebbe rimasto vivido nella sua mente anche quando avesse avuto ottant’anni – e lui si passò una mano sulla faccia, sentendosi improvvisamente molto stupido.</p><p>Fu una sensazione che durò molto poco, presto sostituita da una serie di palpitazioni da fargli scoppiare il cuore in petto, quando Beatrice gli afferrò il mento fra le dita lunghe e forti e lui se la ritrovò a nemmeno un palmo dalla sua faccia, che gli sussurrava insinuante: «E se io e Virgilio ti mettessimo in mezzo e ti facessimo divertire un po’, mh?».</p><p>«In mezzo… in che senso?» balbettò Dante, mentre i suoi neuroni si immolavano in un suicidio collettivo, privandolo anche delle capacità di comprensione più elementari.</p><p>Beatrice sorrise, inusualmente indulgente, e gli lasciò un bacio sul naso, prima di replicare a voce bassa ma perfettamente udibile da tutti i presenti nella stanza: «Nel senso di te fra le mie cosce e Virgilio dietro e dentro di te che spinge per tutti e due. Che ne dici?».</p><p>«Ah, ma allora avevo capito bene!».</p><p>La risposta di Dante arrivò con un tale tempismo e in un tono così strozzato da risultare a dir poco comica ma Virgilio resistette all’impulso di ridere di nuovo. In quel preciso istante lo stato mentale del suo studente gli sembrava fragile come cristallo, che la minima vibrazione avrebbe finito per spaccare.</p><p>«Se ti sembra troppo, non c’è problema, possiamo…» provò a intervenire, quasi preoccupato che lui e Beatrice si fossero spinti un po’ troppo oltre nel giocare a tentarlo.</p><p>«No, ma… con tutto il rispetto, ma sei pazzo? Non è troppo, è… molto ma è bellissimo e va benissimo… ho solo… bisogno di un momento per realizzare… è tutto vero, questo, sì? Perché se è un sogno e mi sveglio sul più bello, giuro che mi incazzo davvero!».</p><p>Lo sguardo fiammeggiante e convintissimo che gli rivolse il suo studente gli tolse ogni dubbio su quanto entusiasticamente volesse partecipare a quell’imprevista variazione sul tema dei loro pomeriggi assieme.</p><p>E poi Beatrice si staccò appena da loro due e strinse un polso di Dante fra le dita e «Magari però questo divano è un po’ scomodo, per quello che abbiamo in mente, mh?» soggiunse, lanciando un’occhiata allusiva nella sua direzione.</p><p>Virgilio le sorrise e annuì, staccandosi anche lui dal suo studente, per poi replicare: «Sì, avevamo intenzione di spostarci in camera, prima…».</p><p>«A me sembrava che volessi rimanere su quel divano ancora per parecchio…» intervenne Dante, che la presenza della sua ragazza rendeva più irriverente del previsto nei confronti del suo adorato professore. Virgilio sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, realizzando con qualche secondo di ritardo quella risposta, e Beatrice saltò in piedi, trascinandosi dietro anche il suo studente.</p><p>«Adesso anche tu mi prendi in giro?» esclamò, fingendosi offeso, mentre si sollevava lentamente dai cuscini e seguiva i due ragazzi, che calpestavano le piastrelle bianche del suo soggiorno a piedi nudi. Beatrice, che camminava all’indietro e teneva ancora Dante per un polso, lo fissò e gli rivolse una linguaccia divertita.</p><p>«Tu sei fissato con quel divano! Ci passi le giornate sopra, ma insomma! Vedi che anche i letti sono molto comodi… sì, pure per dormire».</p><p>Virgilio scosse il capo, rimangiandosi un sorriso a mezza strada, e il suo sguardo verde saltellò alternativamente sulla schiena pallida di Dante e sulle braccia muscolose di Beatrice. Sembrava che li stesse conducendo tutti e due per mano, verso quella camera da letto in fondo al corridoio, con la sicurezza di chi quella casa la conosceva a menadito e poteva evitare ogni ostacolo senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardare indietro.</p><p>Sulla sua camera da letto c’era poco da dire – non aveva la profusione di piante che occupavano, come un piccolo bosco, il resto della casa, né il mosaico di colori del suo studio e del corridoio stesso, ingombri di libri di ogni foggia, dimensione e genere. Era un trionfo di colori tenui – il panna della vernice delle pareti, il marrone chiaro dei listoni di parquet sul pavimento, il bianco avorio delle suppellettili che la occupavano.</p><p>C’era un quadro che spiccava sopra la testiera del letto matrimoniale – una veduta delle campagne intorno a Mantova, dove era nato e cresciuto, aiutando i suoi genitori a gestire un fiorente agriturismo. L’unico tocco di colore era una lampada che pendeva dal soffitto, formata da quattro steli verdi, i cui fiori erano le lampadine alogene avvitate negli appositi alloggiamenti.</p><p>Non che a Beatrice e Dante interessasse improvvisarsi <em>interior designer</em> per una puntata speciale di “Cortesie per gli Ospiti”, ovviamente. Caddero entrambi sul copriletto écru, che ricopriva il letto matrimoniale da un angolo all’altro, cuscini compresi, e scoppiarono in una risata buffa che per un attimo li fece sembrare più giovani e spensierati dei loro venticinque anni.</p><p>Poi il sorriso di Beatrice si spense in un’espressione mortalmente affamata, mentre il suo sguardo scuro cadeva sulla sua figura alta e grande, incorniciata perfettamente dalla soglia della camera.</p><p>«E tu togliti quella maglietta, ti prego, sono già dieci minuti che la indossi al contrario e mi sta davvero facendo impazzire!».</p><p>Virgilio fece spallucce ma soddisfò la richiesta con quella placida remissività che invadeva ogni cellula del suo corpo, quando Beatrice assumeva quel ruolo da tenente colonnello che tanto bene le si addiceva e cominciava a dare ordini – che lui e Dante non vedevano l’ora di eseguire, in ogni caso.</p><p>Quando si fu finalmente sbarazzato della polo – lasciata cadere sulla sedia della scrivania incassata sotto l’unica finestra della stanza – il panorama sul suo letto era già cambiato molto velocemente. Beatrice si era distesa e aveva stretto le cosce attorno ai fianchi di Dante, che per parte sua non aveva perso tempo a infilare le mani sotto la sua maglietta sottile e stringerle i seni fra le dita, senza nemmeno premurarsi di slacciarle il reggiseno.</p><p>Era difficile star dietro a quei ragazzi, se si muovevano sempre così in fretta, pensò Virgilio in un impeto di malinconia che finì presto alle sue spalle, quando raggiunse il letto a due piazze e ci montò sopra. Il cigolio che produsse il suo ginocchio, mentre affondava nel materasso, fece voltare Dante e Beatrice nella sua direzione e lui si ritrovò immediatamente a essere il centro dell’attenzione di due paia di sguardi curiosi, che aspettavano la sua prossima mossa.</p><p>«Beh… che c’è? Vi è passata l’ispirazione? Era per questo che non volevo muovermi dal divano, lo spostamento distrugge l’atmosfera!» borbottò Virgilio, gattonando verso di loro, fino a ritrovarsi sospeso sopra la schiena di Dante.</p><p>«Ma dove! Ti stavamo solo facendo il favore di aspettarti» rise Beatrice, assestandogli una tallonata giocosa a una gamba, prima di indicare il suo ragazzo e aggiungere «Su, che quel culetto non può essere lasciato da solo».</p><p>«Hai ragione, non potrei mai permettermi di trascurarlo» replicò Virgilio con espressione complice, mentre le sue mani grandi e callose si chiudevano attorno alle natiche del suo studente, affondandoci le dita dentro con mal trattenuta possessività.</p><p>«Oh! È del mio “culetto” che state parlando, un po’ di rispetto!».</p><p>«Oh no, hai fatto le virgolette con le dita, Dante… non so se posso rimanere in questo letto» sbottò Beatrice, lasciandosi andare a una risata sguaiata, quando le dita lunghe e nodose di Dante cominciarono a percorrere la sua pancia scoperta, facendole il solletico.</p><p>Il suo ragazzo fu costretto a fermarsi bruscamente, però, quando le mani del suo professore afferrarono i passanti dei suoi jeans, calandoli fino a bloccarli attorno alle sue ginocchia. Per un lungo istante trattenne il fiato, mentre i suoi palmi caldi accarezzavano la pelle scoperta delle sue cosce, risalendoci in mezzo fin quasi a sfiorargli l’inguine e poi scendendo di nuovo, senza dargli la minima soddisfazione.</p><p>Dante decise che non era il caso di concentrarsi su quelle carezze, non ancora o tutto sarebbe finito disgraziatamente troppo presto, e le sue mani ricominciarono a muoversi, per sfilare la magliettina azzurra che ancora copriva malamente il torso della sua ragazza. Lei sollevò le braccia forti – e gli occhi di lui non si persero un solo guizzo dei suoi bicipiti – lasciando che le sue dita desiderose e incerte percorressero la sua pelle un centimetro dopo l’altro, superando lo spigolo duro dei gomiti e incagliandosi appena all’altezza dei polsi.</p><p>«Ma quel reggiseno…» borbottò lui a mezza voce e fu costretto a rimangiarsi un gemito traditore, quando la bocca del suo professore si posò sopra la sua spalla sinistra, ricoprendola di minuscoli baci, lievi e asciutti e dannatamente frustranti. Con una mano gli aveva già sollevato il ginocchio sinistro, per aiutarsi a sfilargli i pantaloni, e lui rimase in bilico su una gamba sola, i due palmi precipitosamente affondati ai lati della testa della sua ragazza per non franarle miseramente addosso.</p><p>«Beh… che succede?» mormorò Virgilio con un’impazienza che adesso neanche ci provava a mascherare, mentre Beatrice scoppiava a ridere di nuovo, parecchio su di giri quanto gli altri due occupanti di quella stanza.</p><p>«Ho solo messo il reggiseno con l’apertura davanti… solo che risveglia in Dante ricordi devastanti!».</p><p>«E perché mai?» mugugnò il professore, solo vagamente curioso, mentre finalmente riusciva a liberare una gamba del suo studente e poteva concentrarsi a spogliare anche l’altra.</p><p>«Perché la prima volta che se lo è messo… insomma, avevamo appena cominciato a frequentarci e lei mi fa questo scherzo di aprirselo così… senza prepararmi psicologicamente in modo adeguato…» berciò Dante, mentre barcollava, spostando tutto il peso sul lato sinistro del suo corpo e finalmente anche la gamba destra era libera della prigione dei suoi jeans neri.</p><p>«… sei svenuto?».</p><p>Virgilio aveva smesso di baciarlo – e questo non stava bene – per lanciargli un’occhiata sardonica dei suoi grandi occhi verdi che lo faceva sentire, se possibile, ancora più nudo e vulnerabile di quanto già non fosse.</p><p>«È stata una grande emozione, ok?!».</p><p>«Su su, non ti arrabbiare, alla fine eri seduto e non ti sei nemmeno fatto male, per fortuna!».</p><p>Beatrice sorrise, di nuovo, e lui non ce la fece ad avercela con lei, tanto più che non lo aveva fatto apposta a presentarsi vestita a quel modo quel pomeriggio – non sapeva nemmeno che lui fosse lì e chissà cosa avrebbero combinato lei e Virgilio se fossero stati soli… ma perché elaborare altri scenari quando quello che stavano vivendo era più che semplicemente eccitante?</p><p>«Se stai per emozionarti troppo, fermaci. Almeno questa volta saremo in due a reggerti» sospirò il suo professore e a sottolineare quelle parole le sue mani erano già risalite lungo i suoi fianchi e stavano ricoprendo la sua pancia e il suo petto di carezze lente, tenendolo ben fermo mentre gli si premeva completamente contro la schiena.</p><p>Dante sarebbe rimasto perfettamente immobile a registrare ogni minimo sussulto del suo corpo a quel semplice contatto di pelle nuda contro pelle nuda; avrebbe volentieri memorizzato nella sua mente ogni curva e ogni spigolo del corpo di Virgilio, mentre si incollava perfettamente alla sua spina dorsale. Si sarebbe concesso di respirare appena e solo per lasciare che il profumo dolce del suo dopobarba – che sapeva di fiori e di qualcosa di indefinito che forse aveva a che fare con il miele – gli invadesse le narici, facendogli girare la testa più forte.</p><p>Ma poi le mani di Beatrice si chiusero attorno alle sue guance e lei costrinse entrambi a sporgersi più in basso, più vicini a lei, perché potesse crogiolarsi meglio nel calore dei loro corpi, mentre sussurrava: «Su, tortino di pesca, adesso che lo sai cosa ti aspetta, perché non me lo slacci tu, il reggiseno, mh?».</p><p>Gli stupidi e assurdi nomignoli che Beatrice inventava ogni volta per lui avevano il raro e contraddittorio effetto di eccitare ancora di più le sue reazioni e Dante non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Sorretto con dolcezza da Virgilio, staccò le mani dal materasso e in un tremito impaziente le sue dita litigarono fra loro attorno alla chiusura al centro esatto dei seni tondi di Beatrice. Quando riuscì a farla scattare e liberarli da quella trappola di pizzo e cotone verde acqua, ci affondò le dita dentro con lo sguardo stupidamente felice di un bambino davanti ai regali di Natale.</p><p>Erano così morbidi e caldi che ci avrebbe affondato la faccia in mezzo con piacere e quando lei lo afferrò per la nuca, strattonandolo un altro po’ verso il basso, colse l’incoraggiamento al volo. La sentì inarcare la schiena, andando incontro alla sua bocca e ai suoi denti, che strinsero piano la punta del suo capezzolo, prima di catturarlo con tutta l’aureola e cominciare a succhiare. La sua pelle così liscia, che sapeva di biancheria pulita e fiori di ciliegio, gli metteva una tale fame che sarebbe rimasto delle ore intere ad adorarla in quella posizione imbarazzante.</p><p>La mano sinistra restava saldamente ancorata al suo seno scoperto, lo palpava e lo stringeva con una tale, entusiastica foga, che gli sembrava un miracolo che lei non si lamentasse e gli chiedesse di andarci più piano – ma ormai era abbastanza abituato al fatto che a lei piacessero le maniere forti, sia quando le subiva che quando le usava con i suoi amanti.</p><p>E poi c’era Virgilio, alle sue spalle, che si era allontanato a rimirarli, mentre lei agganciava le dita all’elastico dei suoi slip bianchi e li tirava verso il basso e Dante reagiva di conseguenza, facendo scattare la mano libera verso il fianco della sua gonna a fiori per abbassarle la cerniera. In un angolo della sua mente registrò pure il rumore che faceva il suo professore, mentre si sbarazzava dei suoi pantaloni di velluto estremamente demodé.</p><p>Gli ci volle qualche secondo in più per capire quanto nudo fosse – il tempo che gli si incollasse di nuovo e completamente alla schiena. Questa volta la avvertì tutta, la consistenza della sua impazienza premuta contro una coscia, e gli scappò un singhiozzo che si infranse tutto contro le costole di Beatrice, che ormai smaniava per liberarsi di quegli scampoli di abiti che ancora le restavano addosso.</p><p>Si staccò da lei solo quando si rese conto che i suoi slip erano fastidiosamente attorcigliati attorno alle sue cosce e gli impedivano di muoversi liberamente. Trovò le braccia di Virgilio ad accoglierlo e lui gli si appoggiò contro il petto, restando in ginocchio a lottare con le sue gambe, con le mutande e con il materasso pur di non staccarsi dal suo professore e di non smettere di guardare Beatrice.</p><p>Lei, da parte sua, si stava divertendo un mondo a farsi osservare da tutti e due, mentre sollevava il bacino e in una sola mossa fluida faceva scivolare verso il basso sia la gonna sia le sue mutandine, mostrando sfacciatamente quanto impaziente fosse di averli più vicino, addosso, contro e dentro di lei.</p><p>Dante fu il primo a raggiungerla, gettandosi fra le sue braccia con un entusiasmo che neanche più si preoccupava di dissimulare. Lei lo sentì tutto, quell’entusiasmo, nella sua bocca carnosa che le lambiva il collo una lappata dopo l’altra e nella punta rossa e calda della sua erezione che premeva contro l’interno della sua coscia, impaziente di farsi strada dentro di lei.</p><p>Virgilio continuava a fissarli come se gli fosse stato imbandito davanti un banchetto così ricco che non sapeva neanche dove cominciare a mettere le mani. Lui e Beatrice si scambiarono uno sguardo silenzioso, mentre solo i mugolii esaltati di Dante riempivano l’aria tesa della stanza, finché Virgilio non si sporse oltre la schiena del suo studente, aprendo un cassetto del suo comodino. Beatrice aveva già allungato il braccio e ci aveva ficcato la mano dentro, cavandone fuori un tubetto di lubrificante, che gli lanciò e che lui raccolse senza un attimo di esitazione.</p><p>«Su, perché non mi fai vedere quanto sei diventato bravo con quelle dita?» sussurrò Beatrice e sembrava che parlasse a entrambi i suoi amanti, mentre le sue dita lunghe depositavano sul comodino due preservativi. Dante obbedì subito, il viso ancora sprofondato nell’incavo morbido del suo collo a intercettare il pulsare sempre più rapido della sua giugulare, e le accarezzò piano la pancia, prima di sprofondare una mano fra le sue cosce già schiuse.</p><p>Fece presto, con l’indice e con il medio, a infilarsi fra le pieghe della sua carne palpitante, affondando i polpastrelli in quella cavità umida che gli intrappolava le nocche una contrazione dopo l’altra, chiedendo che fosse poco cerimonioso e forzasse la resistenza dei muscoli per andare più in fondo, lì dove a Beatrice piaceva di più.</p><p>Il suo pollice restava premuto poco più in alto, a sfregare e stuzzicare quel bottoncino di carne che era il suo clitoride, solo per vederla sussultare e andare incontro alla sua mano, ondeggiando il bacino per assecondare i suoi affondi cauti, mentre gli ripeteva che stava andando bene, che non doveva fermarsi, che poteva essere meno prudente, perché lei aveva immensamente fretta.</p><p>Anche Virgilio si era affacciato oltre la spalla del suo studente a osservare come quei due si divertivano a giocare fra di loro, quando erano soli. Si rese conto anche fino a che punto i consigli e gli ammaestramenti di Beatrice avevano giovato a Dante – perché lui in quelle situazioni lo aveva conosciuto un po’ prima di lei, ancora pieno di goffa ma entusiastica inesperienza.</p><p>Meritava un premio per tutta quella dedizione e le dita di Virgilio, lucide di lubrificante, scivolarono lungo la schiena del suo adorato allievo, oltre il suo coccige e fra le sue natiche, premendo contro l’anello stretto dei suoi muscoli, prima di violarne la resistenza e affondarci dentro una nocca. Si godette l’espressione del suo viso, che da attenta si faceva sorpresa, prima che si mordesse un labbro nel tentativo di restare concentrato su Beatrice e i suoi sospiri incoraggianti.</p><p>Non gliene lasciò il tempo, sottoponendolo all’assalto delle sue dita grandi e callose, prima solo l’indice e poi il medio, mentre scivolava sempre un po’ più in fondo, sempre con meno difficoltà, fino a sfiorare quel preciso punto dentro di lui che gli mandò una scarica elettrica giù per la schiena. A Dante tremarono le ginocchia e si abbandonò completamente contro il suo palmo grande, che lo reggeva all’altezza del plesso solare.</p><p>Mosse disordinatamente i fianchi, cercando di andare incontro ai movimenti sadicamente lenti del suo polso, e si lasciò scappare un involontario e sussurratissimo: «Oh sì… Maestro…».</p><p>Virgilio e Beatrice si scambiarono un’occhiata più che divertita a quell’appellativo, che smascherava Dante e le sue preferenze fino in fondo, ma lui non sembrò neanche farci caso. Era lì, le sue dita intrappolate dentro il calore della sua ragazza e le dita del suo professore affondate dentro di lui, che si rigiravano e si aprivano, spalancandolo un affondo dopo l’altro, mentre quello si permetteva pure di soffiargli contro un orecchio: «Non ti fermare, ragazzo mio, stavi andando così bene…».</p><p>E lui cosa poteva fare, a parte cercare di sentire le cose che gli diceva, oltre il rumore assordante del suo cuore che gli batteva direttamente dentro i timpani? Ricominciò a muovere la sua mano, mentre replicava con le dita gli stessi movimenti di Virgilio – l’indice e il medio che si aprivano a forbice e si spingevano più avanti, allo stesso, sadico ritmo lento e costante.</p><p>Il suo polso tremava appena, mentre i suoi polpastrelli si divertivano a sfiorare quel canale caldo e umido e trovavano quel bandolo di nervi che sollecitato nella maniera giusta gli guadagnò un «Sì, bravo, proprio così», che Beatrice aveva soffocato fra una bestemmia felice e l’altra.</p><p>Avrebbe continuato volentieri così, strusciandosi contro le cosce di Beatrice mentre Virgilio si strusciava contro la sua schiena, scopandolo con le dita come se volesse farlo venire a forza, seduta stante, senza dargli il tempo nemmeno di riprendere fiato, ma poi la sua ragazza affondò le dita nei suoi ricci scuri e tirò forte, richiamandoli entrambi all’ordine.</p><p>«Ragazzi… sarebbe il caso di passare al piatto forte o qui finisce tutto subito…».</p><p>Erano belle le dita di Dante, sottili, curate, gentili e avevano imparato a frugare dentro di lei con molta attenzione, desiderose di vederla sussultare e contorcersi fra le lenzuola tutta contenta, ma lei in quel momento voleva di più, molto di più che un paio di falangi curiose.</p><p>Se Dante però sperava di poter godere di una breve tregua da quell’intrico di corpi accaldati e impazienti, dovette ricredersi, quando il suo professore gli sfilò la bustina del preservativo di mano ed esclamò: «Lascia… ti aiuto io a metterlo…».</p><p>Neanche ripassare a mente il primo canto dell’<em>Orlando Furioso</em> con l’esatta lettura metrica lo avrebbe salvato dal morire lì, sul posto, ma lui dovette provarci. Non solo mentre i polpastrelli di Virgilio premevano il preservativo sulla punta ormai umida di umori della sua erezione e lo srotolavano fino alla base con una lentezza estenuante.</p><p>La vera devastazione alla sua sanità mentale arrivò quando il suo professore lo impugnò saldamente e lo guidò verso Beatrice e le sue cosce, ormai premurosamente aperte per lui. L’altra sua mano lo teneva per un fianco e Dante si ritrovò a gemere forte, una tempia premuta contro la guancia del suo adorato maestro, mentre quello lo accompagnava nel primo affondo dentro la sua ragazza, così impossibilmente calda e accogliente che lui dovette trattenere il fiato per non concentrarsi troppo su tutte quelle sensazioni – troppo bollenti al centro della pancia, troppo elettrice sotto pelle – che lo stavano assalendo.</p><p>«Vedi… ce l’hai fatta…» sentì Beatrice mormorare incoraggiante da qualche parte contro il suo orecchio destro, e si sentì anche rispondere in un mugugno appiccicoso di voglia e di disperazione «Non cantare vittoria troppo presto…».</p><p>Lei rise, il suo corpo che vibrava e ogni vibrazione che si ripercuoteva contro le sue costole e le sue anche e attorno al suo membro teso, completamente avviluppato dai suoi muscoli contratti, e fu la volta di Dante di lasciarsi scappare una bestemmia, mentre cercava di ricordarsi come si respirava.</p><p>Virgilio fu compassionevole abbastanza da dargli il tempo di riprendersi, mentre le sue mani grandi ripercorrevano la sua schiena nuda e osservavano il suo corpo nervoso e sudato, così placidamente affondato fra le gambe muscolose di Beatrice, che già quello era uno spettacolo sufficiente a fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene.</p><p>E poi lei gli lanciò uno sguardo indagatore, di quelli che assomigliavano a una radiografia per quanto erano penetranti, rimirando compiaciuta il suo petto grande e il guizzo dei suoi bicipiti, mentre con estrema calma scartava e infilava il suo preservativo. Virgilio colse il luccichio affamato dei suoi occhi scuri e seppe che lei non vedeva l’ora di essere la prossima a finire fra le loro braccia e i loro corpi impazienti.</p><p>In quel momento, tuttavia, lasciò un bacio contro una tempia di Dante e gli chiese con voce affannata: «Dolcezza, che dici, sei pronto per il tuo caro <em>maestro</em>?».</p><p>E quello, invece di ribattere con qualche frase scandalizzata, annuì e sospirò, voltando appena la testa oltre la sua stessa spalla: «Sì… ti prego…».</p><p>Dante non poté vedere l’espressione improvvisamente impaziente del suo professore ma Virgilio se lo godette tutto, lo spettacolo della sua schiena che si inarcava, mentre gli si offriva, vulnerabile e pronto al più feroce dei suoi assalti. Sospirarono entrambi, stanchi di attendere, quando le unghie corte di Virgilio si conficcarono nei suoi fianchi nudi e la sua erezione calda e pulsante si insinuò fra le sue natiche, intrappolandosi nell’abbraccio impossibilmente stretto dei suoi muscoli tesi.</p><p>Spingersi dentro Dante era ogni volta una lotta contro l’impulso di lasciarsi andare con troppa fretta, rompere ogni resistenza, solo per sentirlo gemere e sussultare più forte. In quel momento era così meravigliosamente intrappolato fra le braccia di Beatrice, così stupendamente alla sua mercè, che Virgilio avrebbe voluto fargli di tutto – ma tutto ciò che voleva fargli era sentirlo godere fin quasi a svenire.</p><p>Fermarsi, quando finalmente fu tutto e completamente dentro di lui, fu un’impresa che temette quasi di perdere. Dante lo pregava di continuare e Beatrice, traditrice pure lei, aveva sollevato le braccia e lo aveva afferrato per la nuca, spingendolo così impossibilmente vicino che persino respirare era complicato, in quel minuscolo spazio ristretto che comprendeva solo i loro tre corpi perfettamente incastrati l’uno nell’altro.</p><p>Non sarebbero durati molto quel pomeriggio quindi decise di assecondare completamente l’ardore giovanile dei suoi due giovani amanti e le sue mani si mossero più in basso, finché non riuscì ad artigliare i fianchi morbidi di lei e ad ancorarsi alle sue anche a sufficienza per cominciare a spingere.</p><p>Si ritirò appena dal corpo di Dante, solo per affondare nella trappola dei suoi muscoli con ancora più veemenza e lui fece quella cosa meravigliosa di gettare il capo all’indietro e sospirare un assassino «Più forte» che ebbe l’unico effetto di spingerlo ancora più a fondo fra le cosce della sua ragazza. Il suo studente si abbandonò, come una bambola di pezza, lasciandosi portare dai suoi movimenti, lasciando che Virgilio dettasse il ritmo anche per i suoi fianchi, come se stesse contemporaneamente scopando sia lui che Beatrice in un unico, forsennato ondeggiare delle sue anche.</p><p>E Beatrice non ci mise molto a registrare quelle mosse e accordarsi a loro due, sollevando il bacino e andando incontro alla sua erezione bollente, che le scavava dentro e a ogni impatto faceva male e bene allo stesso tempo, sabotandole ogni sensazione in un cortocircuito elettrico che minacciava di dislocarle ogni articolazione da un istante all’altro.</p><p>Non c’era più tempo di scambiarsi sguardi divertiti o battutine ammiccanti, i loro corpi si muovevano in automatico, reagendo agli affondi con intensità uguale e contraria, le loro dita che si cercavano e si stringevano e poi tornavano a palpare e graffiare e afferrare. A un certo punto, chissà con quale barlume di residua lucidità, Virgilio afferrò Dante per la nuca e si spinse oltre la sua spalla, premendosi contro la sua bocca spalancata in un bacio tutto denti che cozzavano e saliva e gemiti affannati.</p><p>Dante, per non scontentare nessuno, si chinò in avanti e Beatrice se lo ritrovò contro il viso, la sua lingua che scavalcava le sue labbra schiuse e le penetrava la bocca con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui lui continuava a spingersi dentro di lei. Non era più lucida abbastanza per dargli ordini e non ne aveva nemmeno voglia: inarcò la schiena, strusciandosi contro la sua pancia, mentre il suo sguardo offuscato si posava sui due uomini sopra di lei, sui loro volti deformati dallo stesso piacere che sconvolgeva anche i tratti del suo viso.</p><p>Persino Virgilio aveva perso buona parte della sua usuale compostezza, completamente trascinato dai gemiti alti di Dante, che stavano incitando entrambi a perdere ogni cautela e ogni controllo pur di seguire la sua arrampicata affannata verso l’apice. Lui, poveretto, fu il primo a crollare. Era completamente incastrato fra i suoi due amanti, sprofondato nel calore soffocante di Beatrice e bruciato da quello opprimente di Virgilio, conficcato a fondo dentro di lui.</p><p>Non aveva più la forza di resistere. Si abbandonò completamente alla scossa traditrice che gli squassò ogni vertebra e scivolò oltre il suo coccige, in mezzo alle sue gambe, confondendosi alle spinte che lo sollecitavano, andandolo a stanare nel lato più profondo di se stesso. Venne dentro la sua ragazza senza nessun rimorso, se non quello di non essersi goduto quella combinazione assassina per una manciata di secondi in più.</p><p>Come le tessere di un domino, crollarono anche Beatrice e Virgilio – lui, stritolato dalle contrazioni del corpo sovraeccitato del suo studente e completamente seppellito fra le sue natiche; lei, schiacciata dal peso dei loro corpi reattivi ed esausti, intrappolando il suo ragazzo in una morsa possessiva e affamata, mentre lo sentiva sussultare in preda agli ultimi brividi di un orgasmo devastante.</p><p>Dopo ci fu il silenzio. Lungo, trascinato per gli angoli, intessuto di rantoli affannati e del rumore appiccicoso di corpi che si scostavano con goffa cautela, i palmi che scivolavano sul copriletto spiegazzato e il materasso che gemeva stoicamente, mentre i suoi occupanti cercavano di trovare una sistemazione comoda, almeno finché non avessero ritrovato la forza per ripulirsi e rendersi minimamente presentabili.</p><p>Per un minuto che parve durare un’eternità nessuno parlò e Dante si ritrovò malamente disteso su un fianco a fissare Beatrice, abbandonata a pancia in su a fissare il soffitto. Si rese vagamente conto del fatto che Virgilio si era alzato per andare a sbarazzarsi dei preservativi usati – attingendo non sapeva a quali forze, dato che lui ormai neanche più si sentiva le gambe, tanto piacevolmente era appena stato distrutto.</p><p>Non abbastanza da non riuscire a spiccicare parola – gli sembrava doveroso, a quel punto, dire qualcosa. E così, quando il materasso si piegò sotto il peso di Virgilio che ci risaliva sopra, prese fiato, posò lo sguardo su una spalla nuda della sua ragazza ed esclamò con il massimo della serietà: «Uao».</p><p>No, non andava bene, non era il modo di…</p><p>«Uao? È tutto quello che hai di dire?» sbottò Virgilio alle sue spalle, reprimendo a stento una risata. Beatrice non la represse affatto, anzi, la lasciò sgorgare dalla sua gola, alta e cristallina, prima di voltarsi su un fianco e asciugarsi una lacrima di divertimento all’angolo dell’occhio.</p><p>«Lascialo stare, Virgilio! Lo hai devastato così forte, che devi avergli rotto qualcosa nel cervello, dagli un attimo di tregua!».</p><p>«Volevo… solo esprimere il mio apprezzamento! Per il… mmh… piacevole e inaspettato pomeriggio che…».</p><p>Le parole gli morirono in gola, mentre la sua mente si svuotava di ogni frase di senso compiuto e lui si ritrovava ad annaspare come non gli capitava mai, quando cominciava uno dei suoi discorsi torrenziali. Era appagato, tremendamente appagato, al punto che qualsiasi altra parola gli sembrava superflua. Poi, certo, giacere in mezzo a Beatrice e Virgilio completamente nudi non lo aiutava a recuperare la lucidità sufficiente per ricordarsi come si parlava.</p><p>«Fissarmi le tette a quel modo non ti aiuterà a ritrovare le parole, lo sai?».</p><p>Beatrice gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso, intercettando il suo sguardo scurissimo che era scivolato più in basso e stava apprezzando con parecchio compiacimento la curva piena dei suoi seni, mentre lei rotolava su un fianco e gli si faceva più vicina.</p><p>«Sono nude… sono lì… stavo solo dando un’occhiata…» protestò Dante e si ritrovò a tacere, di nuovo, quando lei gli cinse la nuca con le braccia e si accoccolò contro il suo petto.</p><p>«“Piacevole e inaspettato pomeriggio” lo trovo un eufemismo ma nelle linee generali descrive bene questo pomeriggio».</p><p>Subito dopo furono le braccia di Virgilio a circondare la sua vita, mentre lui poggiava il mento contro la sua spalla e lo catturava nel calore del suo corpo – sempre così grande e così caldo, che Dante ci avrebbe trascorso intere giornate spalmato contro il suo petto ampio.</p><p>Subito dopo Beatrice si allungò verso l’alto, raggiungendo il viso del suo professore e catturando le sue labbra schiuse in un bacio lento, a cui Dante assistette con sguardo fin troppo interessato. Sembrava quasi che si stessero scambiando un silenzioso commento su quello che avevano appena fatto e su quanto lo avessero gradito ma anche lui avrebbe voluto parteciparvi – non appena il suo cervello si ricordava come si formavano frasi con periodi complessi.</p><p>«Beh, posso anche dire “che scopata da favola”, ma è una battuta degradante e banale e…».</p><p>Aveva approfittato del momento in cui Virgilio e Beatrice si erano separati per riprendere a parlare ma la sua vittoria fu di breve durata. Si ritrovò le loro labbra che ricoprivano il suo viso di baci, prima sulle guance, poi sulla punta del naso e sulla fronte e infine agli angoli della sua bocca – come se si fossero messi d’accordo, per zittirlo così.</p><p>Beh, era una strategia molto efficace.</p><p>«Forse sarebbe potuta durare un po’ di più…» sospirò Virgilio con una punta di rammarico, mentre Dante gli rivolgeva questo sguardo liquido e un po’ sottomesso, perché a sentirsi così stretto e coccolato fra lui e Beatrice, non era sicuro di essere così stanco da non potersi impegnare in una seconda ripresa.</p><p>«Non essere così drammatico. Lo sai che in queste cose ci vuole allenamento. Avremo sicuramente tempo la prossima volta di prendere meglio le misure e andarci più piano» intervenne Beatrice, accarezzando il dorso della sua mano, ancora premuta sul fianco del suo ragazzo.</p><p>A quelle parole gli occhi neri di Dante si illuminarono letteralmente di pura gioia. Quella promessa di una “prossima volta” bastò ad acquietarlo abbastanza perché si convincesse che, per quel pomeriggio, non aveva bisogno di aggiungere altre parole a un discorso che loro tre avevano già portato avanti con i loro gesti.</p><p>E lui non vedeva l’ora di proseguirlo il più presto possibile, perché aveva ancora parecchi, variegati scenari in mente che voleva condividere con Virgilio e Beatrice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comunque il "Giovanni" del blog su Tumblr è Boccaccio.</p><p>Un giorno parleremo anche di lui in questo universo, lo giuro.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>